militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur William Devis
Arthur William Devis (10 August 1762 – 11 February 1822) was an English painter of history paintings and portraits. He painted portraits and historical subjects, sixty-five of which he exhibited (1779–1821) at the Royal Academy. Among his more famous works are a depiction of the ''Death of Nelson'' and a posthumous portrait of Nelson. Life Devis was born in London, the nineteenth child of the artist Arthur Devis and his wife Elizabeth Faulkner. Devis was the younger brother of the painter Thomas Anthony Devis (1757–1810) and of the schoolmistress and grammarian Ellin Devis (1746–1820), teacher, among others, of author of Maria Edgeworth and Frances Burney (later novelist Madame d'Arblay). He followed his elder brother Thomas Anthony in becoming a pupil at the Royal Academy Schools in 1774 and like his brother exhibited at the Free Society of Artists, of which in 1768 their father had become president, and at the Royal Academy. Early on he came to the notice of Sir Joshua Reynolds. He was appointed draughtsman on the British East India Company's packet ''Antelope'' in a voyage in 1783, under Captain Henry Wilson. In her he was injured in an encounter with Papuans near the Schouten Islands and was then wrecked on the Pelew Islands before proceeding to Canton and thence to Bengal. During his voyages, the artist received arrow wounds, one of which inflicted permanent injury on his lower jaw.Dictionary of National Biography, vol. 14, 1988, p. 448. He was back in London by 1795 and is recorded on 21 July 1797 as living at 27 George Street, Hanover Square, where he was insured by the Sun Assurance Office.London Metropolitan Archives: City of London, MS 11936/410/668602. He is noted for his involvement in the creation of the posthumous cult of Horatio Nelson. As she returned from Trafalgar, Devis went out to meet HMS Victory and was present on board the ship during the autopsy of Nelson's body conducted by Dr Beatty, the ship's surgeon. With the help of sketches he took at that time, he painted a heroic ''Death of Nelson'',[http://www.nmm.ac.uk/collections/nelson/viewObject.cfm?ID=BHC2894 Devis's Death of Nelson at the National Maritime Museum] which proved a sensation. , 's surgeon at Trafalgar (1806)]] ]] Devis also painted Dr Beatty, and was commissioned by him to produce a half-length painting of Nelson as vice-admiral, which he lent to Emma Hamilton (who later lost it in an accident whilst travelling). Either the original or a copy of this portrait was exhibited at the Royal Academy two years after the Battle and many copies were made of it. Lord Howe owned one, and another ended up in the collection of the National Maritime Museum. It also appeared as an engraving in Beatty's published account of Nelson's death. Other work includes a portrait of King George III on horseback, and a range of portraits of admirals and generals, along with historical subjects, such as the Babington Plot and the signing of the Magna Carta. Better known is perhaps his Master Simpson (1780), a portrait of a small boy, James Alexander Simpson, carrying a dog which has often been copied, imitated and exploited commercially. Despite some success in life, Devis seems often to have had financial difficulties, including imprisonment for debt. By the will of his brother Thomas Anthony Devis, who died in London in 1810, he inherited all Anthony's printed books and prints.Kew, National Archives, Abstract of will, catalogue Reference IR/26/383. Devis himself died in London, at Caroline Street, Bedford Square, of apoplexy in 1822 and was buried in St Giles' churchyard. Gallery Captain Henry Wilson AW Devis.png|Captain Henry Wilson ( ) Arthur William Devis - Mr. and Mrs. Fraser - Google Art Project.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Fraser (1785–90) The Hon. William Monson and His Wife, Ann Debonnaire LACMA 47.29.16.jpg|The Hon. William Monson and His Wife, Ann Debonnaire ( ) Arthur William Devis - Sir Robert Chambers - Google Art Project.jpg|Sir Robert Chambers ( ) Arthur William Devis - Lady Chambers - Google Art Project.jpg|Lady Chambers – ( ) Arthur William Devis - Grinding Corn - Google Art Project.jpg|Grinding Corn – (1792–95) Arthur William Devis - Emily and George Mason - Google Art Project.jpg|Emily and George Mason (1794–95) Earl Amherst.JPG|William Amherst, 1st Earl Amherst (1803) 2ndEarlFife.jpg|James Duff, 2nd Earl Fife (1805) Arthur William Devis - James Duff - Google Art Project.jpg|Portrait of James Duff, 2nd Earl Fife (1805) Gwyllym Lloyd Wardle by Arthur William Devis.jpg|Gwyllym Lloyd Wardle (1809) David Ochterlony.jpg|Major-General Sir David Ochterlony (1816) John Herbert by Arthur William Devis.jpg|John Herbert Martin Farquar Tupper (1810-1889), by Arthur William Devis.jpg|Martin Farquar Tupper Arthur William Devis - Portrait of a Gentleman, Possibly William Hickey, and an Indian Servant - Google Art Project.jpg|A Gentleman, possibly William Hickey, and an Indian Servant Abba Thulle, King of Pelew cph.3b32617.jpg|Abba Thulle, King of Palau. Book illustration References * * Notes External links * Category:1762 births Category:1822 deaths Category:English portrait painters Category:18th-century English painters Category:English male painters Category:19th-century English painters Category:Horatio Nelson Category:British East India Company people Category:19th-century painters of historical subjects Category:Painters from London